Team JRNY
by RWBY Story Maker
Summary: Jaune never expected what he was capable of.
1. New Partners

**Sorry for not updating anything for a while. I've had a busy schedule like always. As you can see at the top of the screen I have a JaunexYang, I am not going to make it JUST that. That's more of a side story. I really want to focus on team and character development at the time and go into the pairings later, I'll have some little hints or something. I might continue Truth Or Dare, I'm leaning towards just ending it and focusing on this story, but nonetheless enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune felt like an idiot, not only an idiot, but a flying idiot. He was going to die, he should of never snuck into Beacon. What was he thinking?! He has NO fighting ability and is about to fall to his death. As the ground became closer and closer he closed his eyes and waited for the impact. Only, there was no impact. He landed on something soft...

"What the... I'm alive?!" Jaune celebrated briefly before seeing what destruction he caused. His aura activated and protected him causing a 1 mile crater. Not noticing the stares from his fellow initiates. Ruby and Pyrrha were already there with their mouth's gaping, Yang on the otherhand was right next to his fall, causing her to be pushed back 20 feet. Into a tree thus knocking her out. It didn't take long for Jaune to notice this and came rushing to her aid.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" Jaune looked at the knocked out girl, she got hit so hard she cracked the tree behind her. Jaune couldn't leave her there. If he did he would surely be in deep trouble. After a few minutes of Ruby and Pyrrha staring they finally noticed this and rushed over to her.

"Jaune! What the hell dude?!" Ruby yelled checking Yang's chest to feel for any heart beats

"I'm sure she'll be fine... I think." Jaune mumbled, how did he do this much destruction? Whenever he's in danger that happens! A few years back when he was 13, he was walking home and a few men trapped him into an ally way. They tried to hurt him and take his money, but they couldn't. He glew white and lost his consciousness and got his consciousness back to see the 3 men on the ground bleeding. Did he do the same thing to Yang?

"Jaune, once she wakes up, your ass is going to be on a platter. So might as well carry her." Ruby said helping up Yang and giving her knocked out body to Jaune. Who was now blushing a deep crimson, for he has never been touched by a girl other then his mother. Jaune then picked her up and slung her around his arm like a towel.

"Not like that! Be a gentleman! Bridal Style her!" Pyrrha yelled, taking Yang and holding her Bridal Style for a few seconds then put her down and nudged Jaune to do it.

"Oh, ok." Jaune said taking Yang and then lifting her up Bridal Style, giving him a clear few of her cleavage, causing him to blush a deep shade of red.

"Alright lets go find the relic!" Ruby said enthusiastically walking with Pyrrha.

After an hour or two of carrying Yang his arms got tired. He was really hoping she would wake up soon, little did he know, she has been awake for half an hour. One of the reasons she didn't get up was because he was _really_ comfy to sleep on. One other reasons was that she didn't get a good sleep the night before. Even Yang Xiao Long one of toughest, strongest, and hottest fighters in Vale gets butterfly in her stomach. Sadly for Yang, this resting time came to a close after they found the relics with all the other initiates. She still hadn't made eye contact with anyone, there was only one person left. Jaune.

"Yang, time to get up." Jaune shook her a little hoping to get her up, only causing a mumble from her.

"I will drop you." Jaune said looking at her sternly. Causing her to get up almost instantly, she _did not _want to get any more bruises. She already had enough from Jaune. Yang got up and turned around to look into Jaune's eyes. He smiled a smile that any girl would drool about.

"Which relic should we get?" Jaune asked Yang as she looked around at which one she wanted.

"How about a cute little pony?!" Yang yelled out picking the golden piece up and showing it to Jaune making him chuckle.

"Sure, why not?" Jaune smirked a bit. "Is everyone here?" Jaune looked around at the 7 others.

"Yep, let's go!" Nora yelled out excitedly.

They all ran back to Beacon fighting off Beowolves and Deathstalkers. Jaune actually showed some skill, not in fighting, but in leading. He told everyone where to go and they were unharmed because of his leading. This did not go unrecognized by Ozpin and Glynda.

* * *

"Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. You four collected the black knights, and will be known as team KNBW (Knowledge). Led by. Lie Ren" As they walked off the stage the next four walked on

"Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, and Yang Xiao Long. You four retrieved the golden knight pieces and will be know as team JRNY (Journey) Led by. Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said looking straight at Jaune

"Led by...?" Jaune said looking at his teammates all giving him thumbs up.

"Some of you might be wondering why I chose Mr. Arc as leader. I have some footage to show." Ozping said taking out a clicker and pressing the big red button displaying Jaune's massive explosion of aura "His aura was so powerful he destroyed 1 mile of Emerald Forest, whether is was accidental or not it is extremely rare to see this amount of aura. We don't know what he can do, and that's we have chosen him as leader. Ozpin smiled at Jaune and walked off the stage. Letting everyone in the room stare at Jaune. Even Goodwitch.

* * *

_**Sorry I didn't go into any big fighting scenes. I wanted to save those for later.**_


	2. Awkward Nights

**Hey guys, it has come to my concern, (from the reviews) That I rushed it a bit. Sorry about that. Well, nonetheless enjoy!**

* * *

After the teams were formed team JRNY and team KNBW walked back to their dorms, but before team JNRY could enter they got a message from Ozpin reading: _'There has been a mistake. We accidentally only shipped two beds. We redecorate every dorm after the other team moves out and you got one with only two beds. Sorry for the inconvenience.'_

"Looks like Jaune is sharing a bed with a girl tonight." Yang winked causing Jaune to blush a deep shade of red. The closest he ever got to a girl was earlier that day when he carried Yang.

"I could always sleep on the floor..." He said staring at the ground, not looking up at the 3 girls around him holding in their laughs.

"Come on Jaune. You can sleep with me... I won't try anything. Maybe." Yang winked at him again causing Jaune's face to blush even harder making him walk into their room and look around. It had a view of Beacon which was breath-taking, the room was huge, it had a fridge, a bathroom half the size of the room with two showers and two sinks.

"Alright so I guess this is where we're sleeping. Cool!" Ruby certainly liked the fact that the room was huge. And had a kitchen. She could make cookies!

"Alright I'll get changed into my pajama's." Jaune said taking out his footie pajama's.

"You're not wearing that any more..." Ruby said taking them and throwing them into a nearby trashcan.

"I only have underwear though..." Jaune said pouting

"Well just wear it!" Yang said giving him his shirt

"We really need to get him clothes..." Ruby stated getting changed into her pajama's with everyone else.

When Jaune came out the girls got something they didn't expect. Instead of just tall and scraggly they got something_ much _different. Jaune wasn't the tonest, but they didn't know he was actually _in tone. _His stomach wasn't flat, as they expected, it was_ tone_, he _actually _had a six pack. This did not go unnoticed by the girls. Once they were done staring at his stomach they saw something strange. He had a gigantic scar on his chest. Spreading across his entire chest and onto his shoulders.

"Woah... Jaune, what happened to your che-" Pyrrha was cut off by Jaune "Don't. Talk. About. It." He said sternly. There was obviously something going on about it. He wouldn't be so sensitive about it if it didn't have meaning. They were going to find out. Hopefully.

"Anyways, I think we should get to know eachother better! It'll be fun!" Ruby said excitedly and sitting on her bed with Pyrrha. "Alright so my name is Ruby Rose, I am the sister of Yang, and I love cookies, and weapons. So if you get on my bad side watch your back." She said smiling menacingly.

'Damn, is this girl crazy?' Jaune thought to himself, sitting down on his temporary bed next to Yang.

"Alright my turn!" Pyrrha said excitedly. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, I've won the Mystral Region Tournament 4 times in a row, I graduated top of my class in Sanctum, and I've modeled for Pumpkin Pete's Cereal Box. Oh and I've never had any real friends before, so this will be fun!" She grinned looking around at everyone

'What is this? Kindergarden? I didn't come for a meet and greet. I came to learn how to slay Grimm.' Jaune thought some more.

Jaune was deep in his thoughts before he realized that Yang had just finished and they were now to him.

"Jaune? It's your turn." Yang said poking him putting him out of his deep thought. Causing him to blush

"Oh. Uh. My name is Jaune Arc. Short, Sweet, Rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it. I think. And um... my grandfather was in the war..."

"What about your scar?" Yang asked looking at his chest.

"I said don't ask. Now please, can we go to bed?" Jaune said

Ruby chuckled ,"Alright, fine. Goodnight guys!"

Jaune, ignoring everyone else, hoped into his bed, with. Yang. Not noticing the gigantic blush on her face. Despite her talk, looks, and flirtatious ways, she's never _really_ done this before. It was a brand new thing to her. Infact, she hasn't had a boyfriend _a year _she felt she needed "Someone right". This felt strange to her though, she felt for the first time, safe. Something about Jaune just made her feel safe. She can't really explain it. It's like the feeling when you see your parents after a long time or when a family member in the army comes home. It feels grand.

Jaune realized later that he was in a bed. With someone of the different gender. He turned around, bad idea, he turned around and they both touched lips. It felt gooey and well it felt great. It wasn't an actual kiss. But if counted, for both of them. After 5 seconds of staring they both popped up, blushing extremely. Neither of them had experienced anything like that. Yang kind of wanted to continue, strangely.

'What the hell just happened...' Jaune thought to himself

Yang stared right into Jaunes eyes, "Jaune... Did we just... Kiss?"

"Uh yeah..."

"I liked it." Yang gave her classic flirtatious smirk.

This night was going to be awkward.

* * *

**Fin. Well, how did you like it? I don't really know why I went into them talking about it now. I wanted to get this chapter out, and I really wanted to do something cool. So they had their first with eachother! Yay!? I feel like it was kind of rushed. I'm sorry if it is. I'm trying to update as soon I can. I won't be updating MAYBE for a week or so. I'm going down to New Orleans for Wrestlemania this weekend. Can't wait!**

**RWBY Story Maker signing off**


	3. Streaming To Twitch

I'm streaming my next chapter on twitch. Like I'm making it. But Idk why, but I chose to stream. So uh, watch if you want!

I cant put the link up for copyright reasons so look up on google or whatever you use "Jetlover9999 Twitch" And you should see it.


	4. Professor Port

**I'm back. And pissed. Undertaker LOST the 21-0 streak TO A PARTIMER. WHAT. ENJOY. OK. **

For the whole night Jaune couldn't sleep. He just had his first kiss. On accident, which wasn't that bad but he wanted his first kiss to be _special_ not by some girl who, by his opinion, probably kisses boys everyday. But nonetheless it was his first one. This time when he turned around, he backed his head. He didn't want the _same thing _to happen again.

After the sunrise Jaune got up grabbed his armor and walked to the showers. He turned around looking at his team. '_3 girls. No other guys. I'm screwed...' _He thought, sure they could kick ass, but they were girls. Jaune wanted to be able to have some guy time with someone. After turning around looking at them, he walking into the bathroom and closed the door, feeling for the lock. No lock, or luck, either way you want to put it. He then took of his clothes and turned the shower on, waiting a minute for it to heat up. He then jumped in grabbing for the shampoo.

While he was taking his shower all the girls got up, yawning and stretching their arms. Yang was the first one up. She was awake the whole night. Just like Jaune, but when he or she would turn around in the bed she would close her eyes. She _really _didn't want to talk to him right now.

"So Yang, how did you sleep last night?" Ruby asks yawning and walking over to her clothes.

Yang blushed profusely, "Oh, it was um... Good." She lied. She was extremely tired. She need something like a 6 hour energy. (Get ripped off 5 hour energy. Fools.)

Ruby smiled, "That's good... Speaking of that. Where's Jaune?"

Pyrrha walked over to the bathroom door, "Oh, he's probably in the shower. I wonder how long he'll b-" Pyrrha was cut off by Ruby, "HURRY UP IN THERE. WE NEED TO GET READY ALSO!" Ruby yelled pounding on the door.

"Sooo, hows team JRNY?" Nora asked sitting down and taking a bite out of her bagel.

Ruby took a sip of her milk "It's pretty cool, although we didn't enough beds for all of us last night. So we had to share beds." Making Jaune and Yang, who have been completely ignoring each other, well have tried to. They're on the same team. Hopefully this won't cause _too_ much damage to their teamwork. They were partners for Monty's sake.

Jaune stared at his feet,"Uh yeah. It was fine. I guess, I mean it was kinda strange, ya know?" Not wanting to recall the memory of last night. He sure was tired from last night though. He got no sleep.

Ren looked at him, "What's wrong? You seem kinda off..." He said glaring at Jaune.

"Alright fine, Yang and I... We accidentally ki-" Jaune was interrupted by the intercom.

"_Will all first-year students continue to their A classes. You have 5 minutes. Hurry up."_

Glynda said over the intercom.

Jaune almost sprinted out of the cafeteria. This was going to be a _long day._

Professor Port looked around at his class, "Monsters, Demons, Crawlers of the Night, Yes the Grimm have many names. But I merely prefer to them as prey." He followed his last sentence with a somewhat heroic laugh, although no one laughed with him.

Professor Port walked over to a cage."Now, which one of you thinks they have the traits to be a Hunter or Huntress."

No one raised their hand, except for one.

_One Jaune Arc._

_**I think I'm gonna end it. I don't really have a lot of ideas. I'm hoping to get an idea out of the next chapter. I already have "The kiss" part to take care off. So long! Sorry for the small chapter.**_


	5. The Pig

**_This episode it pretty intense. _**

* * *

Professor Port chuckles a bit, "Ah, Mr. Arc, I should've known you would've volunteered."

Jaune glared at him, "You did. You literally ushered me to do it. You stared at me. Your mustache makes you look creepy when you stare, did you know that?"

Jaune turned around to hear laughter of the students around him. Even Yang was laughing.

Port walked over to the cage furious, "Fight!" He yelled opening the cage to reveal

**_| A FUCKING PIG. YOU WANTED ACTION IN THE SERIES SO FUCK YOU, YOURE GETTING A PIG. APPARENTLY IT COULDN'T MATCH MONTYS RESOLVE |_**

"A pig...?" Jaune looked at Port. He laughed at him, and jumped up barely skimming one of the Grimms horns.

Before Jaune could do anything he needed to find out more about his opponent. The Grimm would run, about 20-30 miles with its head bowing down, he could attack the head but the Grimm had a shell like cover above its head and whole top torso. That could be a problem.

The Grimm started to then roll into a ball and spin at uncontrollable rates

**_| Are you kidding me Monty? The pig can turn into freaking Naruto? \(._.)/ |_**

The was no way in the destroying the Grimm in one blow. He had to do something different. He looked up at the monitor, he had full aura. He could use that. In the time of processing this the Grimm was done speeding and slammed right into him causing Jaune to drop Corcea Mors. Corcea Mors slid all the way across the room where the pig was.

Jaune looked around class. The about 28 students all watching him with their weapons close by. He could use that. The Grimm started to charge again. This time even faster. Jaune looked around to see Yang, with Ember Cecelia.

Jaune quickly glanced a Yang, "Yang, when I say now jump in front of me and uppercut the Grimm!" He shouted, causing gasps all around. Professor Port leaned forward showing more interest.

Yang looked at him, and decided to roll with it. She stood up and jumped in front of him.

"Not now!" Jaune yelled, trying to push her out of the way. Only causing her to fight back making a distraction and the Grimm speeding towards them without notice. "LOOK OUT!" Screams came from the room as the Grimm was mere seconds from impact. Causing Jaune to look at it.

Time seemed to slow down for Jaune, the Grimm was moving at normal pace, everything was. Still. The Grimm was a few feet away right when Jaune, who had a few seconds according to his point of view, threw Yang out of the way and punched the Grimm, leading to the slow motion to leave Jaune. So did almost all his Aura. He had out so much aura in that punch the Grimm dissolved into little black specks. The whole class was silent. No one has ever had so much power. It was indeed, over 9000.

Jaune noticed these stares said, "What? Do I have something in my hair?" Jaune then shook the his hair around.

And passed out.

* * *

He awoke for what felt like days later. He could barely see, all he saw was red, orange, and yellow. Those colors surrounding him. Was he being attacked? Jaune's instincts kicked in and he jumped out of the bed and reviled two hidden blades. Before he attacked he heard a voice call out. Now he regained full vision. And was surrounded by his teammates. They were all teary eyed but smiling.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"You used up so much aura. You. Died." Ruby looked at him smiling

It took Jaune a while to process this. After a few seconds he almost passed out. Again. He died?! How?! It was only a mere punch! Although the 'Time slowing down part' could factor in a little, but still! He died!

"You lost all of your aura. We came to check on you a few hours ago and you died." Yang was on the verge of crying. No scratch that. Sobbing.

"But I'm here! Right now!" Jaune yelled looking around tears falling down his face

"You're in aftershock. Your soul needed confirmation. Goodbye Jaune." Pyrrha said hugging him.

Jaune hands started to dissolve. Next his whole body started to dissolve. This truly was the end. A bright light shown high above him. As he floated towards it he looked down, he saw his teammates crying intensely. He couldn't leave them. Not after the first day. He started screaming and trying to come back to his body with what little left he had within him. He couldn't make it. He just couldn't. He was pushing but the light grew stronger. He had to accept it. Had to accept that he was going to die. (A Virgin)

* * *

"Welcome Jaune." A man said walking up to him.

Jaune kneeled on the, somewhat cloud looking, floor. He was crying, he died. He had just died. He couldn't believe it. Everything he wanted. A family, a team to spend the holidays with, all of it. Just disappears. Like that.

Jaune could barely speak between sobs, "I want to... Go back." He couldn't handle it anymore. He completely fell. His body was on the ground, almost passed out.

The man picked Jaune up and walked over to a gate, sitting Jaune down.

"Welcome to Heaven! You're a very special young man! Because our god would like to talk to you!" The man said ushering in Jaune to a huge room. Filled with all sorts of weird items.

"I've been expecting you Jaune." A voice boomed throughout the room, making Jaune shutter.

"Why am I here? And who are you?" Jaune asked trembling from fear, exhaustion, and hunger.

"My name is Tim, **_(I'm god :3)_** and I am your god. You are here because you have been selected by the League of Brotherhood." The voice boomed.

"For what?"

"To protect, serve, and stay honorable to the League. And in return you get anything your heart desires."

"Alright, I want to go home."

The voice chuckles, "My son, it doesn't work like that. You must take an oath, the oath must never be broken, and in return we give you the weapon of honor."

Another voice interrupts, "It just your shield but it turns into a sniper."

"Dammit Steve! I was supposed to go into a big thing about that!" The main voice yelled

"Can I take the oath, get the gun, and go home Now?" Jaune asked looking at the room

"Yes you can. You should know the words. I swear by the light." The voice said causing Jaune to remember the whole oath

_I swear by the light, to fight, and always do right._

_To never back down, to never give up._

_My loyalty will remain to the Brotherhood_

_Gods._

_SEE MY LIGHT!_

Jaune screamed in pain. He was glowing. His eyes, arms, legs! He could feel the ground anymore. He would look down but the pain would be unbearable. He was levitating in the air. Yet, falling at the same time.

The light started to shimmer away as a weapon appeared. His Corcea Mors! It looked the same, if he tried the move the pain would sting.

"If you can reach the weapon, you shall be a _true _member of the Brotherhood." The voice boomed over head. Making the pain worse.

Jaune took one step. One. He took the one step and grabbed the sword and shield. Before passing out from the pain he heard a voice, "You are now going back to your world."

* * *

Jaune woke up in the same bed as before. With the same colors around him. He sprung out of bed but instead of attacking he hugged the 3 girls around him. They were all in utter shock. He just screamed in pain, blew a bring a light bulb, and woke up and hugged them?

_He had some explaining to do._

* * *

Fin. How'd you like it? Im so tired right now. Goodnight guys!


	6. I'm sorry

Hey guys. I have some news. My grandmother has recently passed away. It was so sudden. I can't do anything. I've been crying for days. I'm sorry. I've tried to keep a positive attitude but I can't anymore. I don't know when I'll be able to do anything. I want to crawl in a hole and fucking die.


	7. Invasion

_**Guess who's back. Back again. Guess who's back. **_

_**Tell your mom.**_

_**I'm coming for her cat. B)**_

_**# .yolololo**_

_I put in songs for you to listen to while reading! (I'll tell you when)_

_Here are the links_

Monster: watch?v=hhSA9H9Iaqw

Phoenix: watch?v=yKOlBZJ7Izs

Safe and Sound: watch?v=47dtFZ8CFo8

You don't need to listen to this song. It's a suprise :3 watch?v=k0Isybzdaf8

_**THIS CHAPTER IS GORY.**_

* * *

Jaune was EXTREMLY tired and fed up. In just today, Jaune died, went to Heaven, got put into a Brotherhood, got a sniper shield AKA Shyper_. _And now, he's back at the dorm, listening to what no guy would want to do. Listening to girls nag. Such as "Jaune! Oh my gosh! What happened!" and "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

Jaune yawned, "I told you already. I'm in a brotherhood now... I have a "Shyper". And. I'm tired, Goodnight." And with that Jaune got into his new bed and fell fast asleep

* * *

The next morning was quite... Different. Jaune woke up got dressed, and went to class. The usual, but what was strange was everyone was staring at him. Whispering and covering their mouths. Apparently word got out that Jaune died and is in a brotherhood. Thanks Yang. Now he had Professor Glynda's class. Dust and Magic. Weiss, as usual, was basically teaching the class, while Glynda looked on. Pissed.

Glynda then ushered Weiss to sit, " Now class. For your work tonight I want you to study pages fifty through sixty..." She paused for a second looking around. Then the intercom came on.

_ 'We are under attack. This is a not a drill! I repeat this is not a' _A gun bang was heard, followed with silence.

Jaune grabbed his weapon and walked toward the exit in silence. Turning around he noticed everyone looking at him, he nodded at walked out the door to meet Roman and his goons.

_**Now you should listen. Phoenix – watch?v=yKOlBZJ7Izs**_

Jaune got into his stance and looked dead into Roman's eyes. Smirking, Roman sent his men to Jaune. Jaune sprinted up to them, he was badly outnumbered but he could take them. Hopefully. Three men with daggers ran up to him, and circled him. The first goon ran up to him and threw his dagger at Jaune's head, he ducked just before it made contact. Running up to the goon he stabbed his gut. Grabbing the mans head he got behind the man and snapped his neck, making his lifeless body fall to the ground. Taking out the bloody sword from the mans body lifeless body he ran up to another man. Stabbing the man in the throat. Turning around Jaune saw the man before him. He was quivering. Jaune smirked, and put down his weapons, raising his fists Jaune sprinted toward the man. Ducking a stab he punched the mans gut. Coughing, the man threw a slice at Jaune's arm causing a red ooze to form and drip down his arm.

Jaune held his arm for a second squeezing the pain away. The man threw another stab at Jaune, catching the dagger before it made contact he overpowered the man and spun it around. Pushing it harder and harder it was at the mans throat, powering his aura to his arms the dagger went into the mans throat, screaming Jaune turned the dagger right. The man was now dead. Ushering the other men Roman and his 30 men walked over to Jaune. "This is the part, when you die." One man said, causing all to laugh. Even Jaune.

"Need some help?" Jaune heard someone say, turning around he saw his teammates. That split second was good enough, one of Romans goons stabbed Jaune in the gut. Causing a yell, turning around Jaune looked at the men in front of him striking fear over everyone, his eyes were now black. Jaune took the dagger out, and looked at it. Then threw it into the head of the man who stabbed him with it. Picking up his weapons and looking around his weapons started to glow black. Yang, Pyrrha, and Ruby then tried to run up to him and help but he held his hand up. They respected his wishes and waited. One of the men ran up and punched Jaune in the gut. Jaune just stood there, he grabbed the man and held him high by the collar, with a one swift action Jaune cut the mans head off.

"1 down. 29 to go." Jaune said looking around at the men circling him. His teammates decided enough was enough, they ran into the circle with Jaune and looked around at the men around them. Jaune was the first t act throwing his sword at a man and cutting him in half, Pyrrha using her aura took Jaune sword and brought it back to him, receiving a nod from Jaune she then put her weapon into gun mode and aiming it at a man, shot him in the leg.

"What are you doing? Kill him." Jaune yelled at Pyrrha, throwing his sword at the wounded mans chest and killing him.

_**Monster - watch?v=hhSA9H9Iaqw**_

"But we can't! It's not the right thing to do... How could you do it? End a mans life?" Pyrrha looked at Jaune. She could tell, he wasn't himself. Or was he? Everyone from his room came outside to see what was going on. They were all scared out of their minds at the sight, for someone to kill someone is normal with a hunter. But like this? This was disgusting.

"I'm a monster." With that, Jaune activated his aura. First, pushing his teammates out of the way. Then he lifted all of the men off the ground, and clenched his hands. All of the men started to choke and gasp for breath. His classmates started to scream, this wasn't possible. No one could ever lift someone else with their aura. It had never been done. The screams for help from the men started to die down. Just like them. Jaune let them down and they were all dead. Roman was the last one. Jaune had saved him for last. "You're next." Jaune said before dropping his weapons and walking up to Roman. Roman then shot an explosive at Jaune causing Jaune to dive out of the way. The explosion was still devastating, it missed Jaune but hit his classmates. They were unmoving. 15 people. 15 people were just perhaps killed. His teammates, his friends, his teacher. Dead.

"No... You killed them... All of them... I'm going to kill you. I will cut your legs open, then your arms, then your chest. I will make you taste your own blood. I. WILL. KILL. YOU" Jaune screamed ripping off his shirt. Jaune then grabbed Roman by the head and bashed it into the wall several times. He grabbed Romans throat and lifted him high. He started to punch him continuously until he was bleeding out of his ears.

Yang got up and saw Jaune bashing Roman. "Jaune! Stop! This isn't you! Don't kill him! If you want to make him suffer put him in jail!" Yang screamed out limping to Jaune

"He'll just escape again." Jaune said not looking back and continuously bashing Roman.

Yang finally made his way to Jaune, "Jaune... Stop... If you kill him you're no better..." Yang coughed and tried to pull Jaune away.

Jaune looked at her and finally his eyes were going back to his blue color, he looked back at Roman. Still holding a fist up, he let Roman down and hugged Yang.

"I'm sorry." Tears flew down his eyes, he was finally back to normal.

Weiss then walked over to the two hugging "Sorry to break the heart-warming moment but, Roman wheres Roman...?" Jaune turned around and saw no sign of Roman, causing a curse under his mouth.

_**Safe and Sound-watch?v=47dtFZ8CFo8**_

"He may be gone today, but we'll get him next time." Yang said looking at Jaune and smiling.

Jaune wrapped his arms around Yang and smiled, leaning down a bit he kissed her. Surprising everyone in the room, especially Yang. She wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck and jumped up on him. Throwing him off and causing him to fall back onto the floor.

"You've only been at this school for a few days... Already...? Really..." Ren said looking at the two signaling them that they had an audience causing them to blush and look away.

"Wait. What about the other part of the schools?!" Jaune yelled looking at Glynda, everyone was alive. Well except for that one guy that did the "Aeeeyap!" Yeah, he's dead.

"Once Roman fled so did everyone else." Glynda said looking outside the window. The damage was devastating. Half of Beacon was rubble, it was terrible. They were going to have to rebuild.

"I can't believe it... Half of Beacon... Gone..." Ruby said looking at the destruction.

The intercom then came on. _'Hello students, well surviving students. It's Professor Ozpin. Today is a day... That will live in infamy, The Day Torchwick attacked. We have had many loses today. Please leave your prayers for the teams and families of our lost ones. We now know that a team in our Academy was working for Roman. Team Cardinal. They are now being taken to prison for the rest of their lives. That is all I have to say.'_

"Team Cardinal, huh? Should have known. " Velvet said looking happier then she should be

Jaune and Yang looked at the rubble then looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing, "What are we going to do?"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune slightly terrified, " Jaune... What... How... How did you do that?"

Jaune looked at Pyrrha smiling, "Like I said. I'm a monster."

"You must be a monster in _bed_." Yang said.

Jaune looked at Yang, "What. The. Hell."

Yang smirked and looked around at everyone staring at her. "What?"

Ruby just rolled her eyes, "Anyways, how are we going to learn? Fight? Sleep?"

"Don't worry Miss Rose, we already have workers on it." Glynda said looking at the window at the workers rebuilding the School.

"That was fast." Nora said

The intercom came on again. _'Everyone please return to your Dorms and stay there for the day.'_

* * *

"What a day." Ruby said plopping down onto her new bed.

Jaune walked to the kitchen and poured some water and walked down to his bed.

Yang smirked and walked to her bed, "I was thinking, why don't we combine beds? If we get attack we'll be safe!" Yang then grabbed her bed and put it next to Jaune not waiting for an answer.

"Yay... Help me..." Jaune said looking at Pyrrha and Ruby pleading for some sort of help.

"I think it's a good idea."...

"I hate you"

_Boy, this will be an interesting year._

_**Fin! Hope you guys like the return chapter!**_

_**If anyone wants or will, you can make a Cover Art for this story and get credit in the Bio!**_

_**I will see you guys later!**_


	8. Thank you

As many of you may or may not know, my last chapter for this story. Will be my last. For anything. I have found it extremely hard to write a Fanfiction, that doesn't even become successful. So, I'm quitting.  
I'll just be reading other fics. And if I feel like it I will make a quick one-shot. Most likely of Jaune and Yang.

Thanks for the great memories!

_**This is RWBY Story Maker signing off **_

_**One last time~**_

_(Something got messed up and I had to reedit it. Talk about grand finale.)_


End file.
